


Truce of Trust

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor wakes from reverie to a haunting song and follows the sound to its source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truce of Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larienelengasse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/gifts).



"A painting hangs on an ivy wall  
Nestled in the emerald moss  
Eyes declare a truce of trust  
Then it draws me far away  
Where deep in the desert twilight  
Sand melts in pools of the sky  
Darkness lays her crimson cloak  
Your lamps will call me home..."  
Mystic's Dream - Loreena McKennitt

Erestor slowly came out of reverie, blinking several times as he wondered why he had woken. The Councilor lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him and listening to the night sounds. He reveled in the night and its magics. Standing from the bed, he wrapped his nude body in one of his robes and went to the balcony, breathing deep the cool air of early spring. His blood stirred, and it was at these times when he longed to ease his loneliness. The Noldo's dark eyes swept over the moon-drenched scenery from his perch. He loved Imladris, though he still sometimes missed his seaside home in Lindon.

The Elf's ears picked up a sound -- faint and carried on the slight breeze. It was a clear melody that the wind brought, but still he strained to hear the voice. When he could not, he reentered his sleeping chamber, slipped on his house boots and quietly left his rooms in search of the mysterious singer. Erestor stalked the halls silently, following the sound that had captured his curiosity. He soon realized the singer was not within the Last Homely House, but in the surrounding woods somewhere. The Councilor briefly entertained the idea of returning to his chambers and trying to sleep since he was not dressed to search the grounds, but the haunting voice drew him in and Erestor was helpless to resist.

Erestor stepped off the steps at the main hall of Elrond's home and sprinted into the dense wood several feet from the house. He stood motionless for a few moments, listening for the voice once more. When the wind carried it to him, Erestor knew where the singer was. The Noldo turned and swiftly, but silently, made his way to one of the more private waterfalls he knew of.

He knew he had chosen right when the singer's voice came to him over the sound of the large falls and Erestor slowed his pace to slowly creep up on the mysterious Elf. He crouched when he reached the end of the dense foliage, not wanting to let the singer know he was there. Through the fronds of the deep green, giant ferns, Erestor could make out the nude form of the Prince of Mirkwood, bathing under the light of Ithil and singing in a heartbreakingly beautiful voice. Erestor closed his eyes and listened to the song of leaves and love Legolas was offering to the night.

"Autumn is over the long leaves that love us,  
And over the mice in the barley sheaves;  
Yellow the leaves of the rowan above us,  
And yellow the wet wild-strawberry leaves.  
The hour of the waning of love has beset us,  
And weary and worn are our sad souls now;  
Let us part, ere the season of passion forget us,  
With a kiss and a tear on thy drooping brow..."

Erestor watched Legolas leave the falling sheet of water and position himself on one of the large, smooth boulders. The Sinda looked out over the large pool of water and hummed the tune he had been singing. Erestor longed to walk over and touch the ethereal beauty before him. He had admired and desired the Prince's affections for many years now, and he could not tear his eyes from the nude form before him. Erestor felt himself harden when Legolas reclined on the rock, his bent knees spreading slightly as he exposed himself to the Noldo's eager eyes.

The Councilor licked his dry lips nervously, watching the play of the bright moonlight on the still-slick body of the Elven-prince. Erestor could not stop himself as he reached into his thin robe and wrapped his long fingers around his aching column of flesh. How he longed to take the younger Elf, to know his cries of passion and his whispered words of love. Erestor's hand danced along the length of his arousal as he imagined the feel of Legolas' skin or the taste of his mouth.

Legolas crossed his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars. He appeared to Erestor as an elegant alabaster statue carved from the living rock. The water glistening on the pale flesh gave the impression that Ulmo himself directed the waters to chip away the stone to expose the beauty that had been locked within. The sight was spiritual and erotic all at once. Erestor shrugged the robe from his shoulders and stood naked under the moonlight, shamelessly stroking himself in admiration.

Though Erestor made no sound, the weight of his gaze must have lingered too long, for Legolas sat up slowly, confusion knitting that exquisite brow. The Sinda looked around, and his eyes came suddenly to rest directly on Erestor. The Noldo froze, hand still wrapped around his length. He was compromised -- completely exposed before the object of his affection. Legolas looked Erestor up and down, his face an unreadable mask. Then, as silently and as suddenly as he had first noticed Erestor, Legolas parted his lips into a lascivious grin, and his hand reached out to beckon to Erestor.

Erestor gaped, but did not hesitate. Leaving his robe pooled on the ground, the elder Elf crossed the clearing and joined Legolas on the stone perch, pressing his chest wantonly against the Sinda and covering Legolas' mouth with his own in a suffocatingly deep kiss. Erestor eagerly slid his tongue between the Prince's parted lips, plundering the depths and claiming all Legolas offered him.

Legolas lay back against the rock, wrapping his arms around Erestor's neck and pulling the Noldo down atop him. Erestor groaned when their bodies came into full contact, and he could not resist the urge to thrust against Legolas' hip. The Elf-prince smelled of rosemary and tasted of apples, and Erestor was lost in him. Erestor withdrew from Legolas' lips and smiled down at the flushed face and passion-darkened eyes of his lover. He wanted to taste all of Legolas, wanted to bring the Prince to heights of pleasure the younger Elf had only imagined.

The Elf-lord trailed wet kisses along Legolas' jaw up to the younger Elf's earlobe. Erestor nipped at the soft flesh, then dragged his tongue up the length of Legolas' ear and suckled on the point. Legolas writhed in silence beneath him, as if afraid to break the spell of the sensuous encounter. Erestor ran his hands along Legolas' ribs, paying special attention to the Sinda's nipples, pinching and rolling them between his fingers. Legolas arched up, quietly pleading with Erestor and the elder Elf was happy to oblige. The dark-haired Elf tasted Legolas' neck, leaving a dark mark on the porcelain skin before bringing his mouth over one of the tight buds his fingers had been tormenting.

Breathless moans were all the night heard from the two figures entwined on the cool stone. Erestor sucked and bit at the tender flesh, alternating between the two nipples, until a simple breath over the heated skin brought wordless cries from the fair Prince. The Councilor slowly worked down the damp skin of the Sinda's stomach, using his teeth and nails on the sensitive skin. Erestor lifted his gaze from the flawless skin before him and looked up into the dark pools of indigo that watched him intensely. The Noldo smiled seductively and dipped his mouth to the indention in the center of the younger Elf's stomach, smirking when the muscles twitched at his ministrations.

Erestor moved to straddle Legolas, allowing him easier access to the Prince's desire, but Legolas shamelessly spread his legs. The Elf-lord chuckled at his lover's impatience and shook his head. While Erestor knelt between the parted thighs, he lifted one of Legolas' legs and ran his lips over the soft interior flesh of the Elf's thigh. The Elf-prince squirmed and shifted his hips, trying in vain to bring some friction to his stiff arousal, but Erestor ignored the plea and took his time savoring the young Elf's skin.

He suckled the soft flesh where Legolas' thigh met his hip, ran his tongue along the sensitive area behind the archer's knees, nipped along the Prince's calves, and drew each of the writing Sinda's toes into his mouth. He realized quickly how responsive Legolas was to the attention paid to his feet and relished in bringing the young Elf almost to the point of voicing his desires with each stroke of his tongue.

When Legolas' legs trembled within his grasp and the indigo eyes swam with tears of want and frustration, Erestor permitted himself the pleasure of tasting Legolas completely. He leaned down, his eyes never leaving the Prince's, and drew his tongue over the fevered tip of the younger Elf's arousal. Legolas' eyes fluttered closed and Erestor brought his gaze to the ample length resting against the Prince's belly. He could feel the pace of his heart speed now that he was being given all he had ever desired and he willingly took the Sinda's length into his mouth.

Legolas bucked up, still not a sound escaping the perfect pink lips, and his hands plunged into the thick, dark tresses of Erestor's hair. It was only when Legolas sat up, and one of those hands tried to reach for the Elf-lord's throbbing shaft that Erestor released Legolas from his mouth. He purposefully placed Legolas' hand back on the side of his head and mouthed the word 'No' to the Prince before returning to his task. Erestor quickly swallowed the Sinda once more and encouraged Legolas to thrust into his welcoming throat. Legolas plunged himself into Erestor's mouth repeatedly, and Erestor knew the young Elf was desperate for release.

Erestor reached between his own legs with one hand, while balancing all his weight on the other, and wrapped his long fingers around his arousal. He spread the drops of clear, sticky fluid along his length and began to stroke himself firmly. Erestor swallowed when Legolas began to make deeper thrusts, encouraging him to bring himself relief in the depths of the Councilor's throat.

The moonlight shone brightly on the scene by the waterfall. The spray from the falls coating the two pale figures with a thin sheen of water as darkness and light met in an age-old dance of need. The stars twinkled and the trees sang for the silent Elves who were so lost in their passion. The wind stilled, the night creatures stayed their movements and even the falls seemed to quiet when the light Elf threw his head back and let out a silent scream of completion.

Erestor swallowed the Prince's essence as he spilled his own on the rock beneath them, closing his eyes and savoring the scent and taste of Legolas' release. Once Legolas was cleaned of his passions, Erestor came to lie beside him on the smooth stone surface and brought their lips together in an intense kiss, filled with Erestor's love of the fair Wood Elf. Their lips parted and both lay panting for several moments as the night woke once more around them.

Slowly, their bodies cooled and their hearts slowed. Erestor looked away from the sapphire eyes of Thranduil's heir and sought answers in the stars. When he found none, he turned his gaze back on the Prince and found warm affection shining in the open, compassionate eyes. Erestor watched as Legolas stood and donned his leggings and tunic, which had been laying on the ground beside the boulder. The Prince reached down and helped Erestor to his feet, looking expectantly at the Councilor. Erestor did the only thing he could think of: he walked to the edge of the wood where he had left his robe and quickly dressed. He felt a flush of shame color his cheeks, not knowing what he was supposed to do or say after having the Mirkwood Elf as he had.

He turned and opened his mouth to apologize, but was silenced when Legolas' sweet lips captured his in a gentle kiss. There was still an underlying need in the night, passion still sizzling and barely contained. Erestor felt his desire reawaken and he took Legolas' slender hand in his and led him quickly back to the Last Homely House... back to the Councilor's bed.

The End


End file.
